femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azalea Berges (Poison Ivy: The Secret Society)
Azalea Berges (Shawna Waldron) is the main villainess in the 2008 Lifetime thriller drama film Poison Ivy: the Secret Society. Backstory Azalea is the leader of a secretive sisterhood known as the Ivies at Berkshire College, an elite private school on the East Coast. The Ivies are an influential society at the institution. They usually secure the most attractive scholarships and internships for themselves, and live a luxurious lifestyle in their sorority mansion off campus. They, especially Azalea, do not shy away from seduction, blackmail or even murder to satisfy their hunger for power and status. So far, they have benefited from the corrupt dean’s help in covering up their crimes. Events The arrival of freshman Daisy Brooks at Berkshire College catches Azalea’s interest before long. Daisy is a recently orphaned country girl who has not seen much of the world outside Iowa, but her good looks and mutual infatuation with the dean’s son, Blake, make her a point of interest for the Ivies. When Azalea learns that the new girl is equally being considered for the prestigious scholarship she has been after for a while, she asks her to join the sorority. After the initiation ritual, Daisy is a full-fledged member of the secret society. She suddenly finds her social status and financial situation radically improved. However, she will soon understand Azalea’s actual, manipulative designs. Azalea seduces Blake and sleeps with him in exchange for his help to secure the internship for herself. Blake agrees to provide the password so that Azalea can raise her grades and improve her references in the school’s computer system. She also offers Blake a threesome with another Ivy, in exchange for his co-operation. Falling for Azalea’s seduction, Blake willingly accepts all these favours. Only later will he get second thoughts and realise that he has, in fact, been manipulated into betraying Daisy. When Blake thereupon refuses to honour his agreement with Azalea, she is furious and decides to take matters further. Appearing in lingerie before the dean (Blake’s father) in his office, she seduces him, but kills him during sex by impaling his head on an ornamental spike. Azalea’s plan is to frame Daisy for the murderous deed. Daisy comes under police investigation and is soon to be arrested. However, in a final encounter, she manages to get Azalea to brag about her crimes, recording her confession secretly. When Azalea finds out about this, she attacks Daisy with a sword. The fight ends in the sorority house’s swimming pool, where Azalea forces Daisy’s head underwater until she no longer moves. Azalea believes that she has successfully drowned Daisy and killed her. When she tries to make her way out of the pool, Daisy suddenly re-emerges from behind, grabs an overpowered Azalea and knocks her head against the pool steps. Azalea is down for the count as her body floats helplessly in the pool. Moments later, the police appear on the scene. Azalea, still out cold but alive, is fished out of the water. Fortunately, Daisy has managed to hold on to the recording proving her innocence, and incriminating the evil Azalea. We can assume that Azalea has been arrested and taken into custody right after recovering consciousness. She will face charges such as murder, attempted murder, embezzlement and falsification of documents. Her days as a sorority leader and college seductress are over, and she is set to remain in jail for a very long time. Gallery ' azpi02.jpg azpi03.jpg azpi04.jpg azpi05 (2).jpg azpi06 (2).jpg azpi07 (2).jpg azpi08.jpg azpi09.jpg azpi10.jpg azpi11.jpg azpi12.jpg azpi13.jpg azpi14.jpg azpi15 (2).jpg azpi16 (2).jpg azpi17 (2).jpg azpi18 (2).jpg azpi19 (2).jpg azpi20 (2).jpg azpi21 (2).jpg ' Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bikini Category:Bisexual Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Sex Category:Topless Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Barefoot Category:Sunglasses